An operator of a work vehicle may be exposed to chemicals, fertilizers, herbicides, insecticides, dust, allergens, exhaust fumes, environmental conditions, slopes, low-hanging branches, and other hazards or conditions that might be harmful or irritating to the operator. Further, an operator may not be able to achieve precise row alignment of adjacent rows because of the limited perspective of a human operator from a work vehicle or other factors. The misalignment of rows may lead to excessive or inconsistent row overlap between adjacent rows, wasted fuel, and poor aesthetic appearance of the mowed area or processed vegetation. Thus, a need exists for supporting the planning of a precise path of a work vehicle to facilitate unmanned operation of the work vehicle for mowing, distributing fertilizer, distributing herbicides, performing agricultural work or performing other work operations.